kochishimarufandomcom-20200214-history
The Wierd Teammate
Chapter 1 The Weird Teammate Crowds of people smiling and laughing were all around the city or Theronia. Kochishimaru was just walking around the road, with nothing to do. Seeing all the people having fun made him sad, for he didn’t have parents or friends and was lonely. Then he saw a poster hanging on a brick wall. The poster said: “Dragon Academy opening its doors again on the 1st of June.” The name “Dragon Academy” caught his attention, and he wondered what you learned there. Could it be that you learn how to ride a dragon or something? he thought. He wanted to go and register himself at the Academy. He asked a random old man: “Do you know where the Dragon Academy is, Sir?” “Just keep going North and you’ll find it,” the man replied. “Thank you very much,” Kochishimaru said and bowed. He headed north as the man had told him to. He found the Academy in a minute or two. It had a huge iron gate with a sign near it that said Closed. But below that it said: “If you want to register for the second year, open it.” So Kochishimaru pushed the Iron Gate open and saw a bald man that had red hair on the side of his head just above his ears. He had a red beard too. “Who’re you?” he asked. “And how did you open that gate? It said Closed.” “It also said that if you want to register for the second year, you should open it,” Kochishimaru said. “Ah, so you want to register,” the man said. “Fine, you’re accepted. Now go!” Kochishimaru was surprised that the man just accepted without even introducing himself. He lingered for a while, dumbstruck. “What is it? Go!” the man repeated. Kochishimaru scurried away. Kochishimaru woke up the next day, which was the 10th of June. He was excited to go to the Dragon Academy. He quickly ate a chicken sandwich for breakfast and raced outside. When he went into the Academy, the same man from the day before was there. He immediately spoke: “Sorry that I didn’t introduce myself yesterday. I needed to go to the bathroom, so I was in a hurry. But now I am going to introduce myself. My name is Mothero. I am going to be your teacher. What I’m going to teach you includes dragon riding; and of course, in order to become a dragon rider, you must become strong and learn how to fight. Now follow me.” They reached a door that led to a massive field. Tons of students were there. “In an hour class is going to start. Until then, enjoy yourself,” Mothero said, and left. Kochishimaru didn’t really have anything to do, so he just sat down on a bench. Two students were dueling with swords. They seemed quite skilled in sword combat. In a few minutes, another boy came in. He also sat down on a bench. He seemed like a new student too. Soon, the sound of a body crashing against the ground could be heard. It was one of the boys who were dueling. The other swordsboy said: “I win, Thesukio!” Soon an hour had passed. Mothero came and shouted to all of the students: “Line up in front of me!” Everybody went towards Mothero and formed a line. Mothero began to speak: “Welcome back, students who were here last year. This year, there are some new students, so I have planned the first lesson to be a teamwork lesson. This year, there will be teams of 2 people. The first lesson will be a competition between all the teams. This will enable new students to co-operate with each other. This year, you have a room that will be for the team, not for individuals. So now, I’m going to announce the team members. First we have: Thesukio and Oroseno.” The two of them came out from the line and stood beside each other. Then Mothero shouted out the other groups: “Oroku and Senko, Vithiriod and Kochishimaru.” Kochishimaru and another boy walked up to Mothero. After Mothero had listed all of the other groups, he shouted: “Now everybody should go through that corridor to the north and search for their names on the door!” Everybody went, and Kochishimaru and Vithiriod found their room in 5 minutes. They went in and there was a huge table, 2 beds, and 2 desks. Each of them sat on a bed. There was silence for a while. Then all of a sudden Vithiriod spoke up: “So what is going to be your first move when the demons come?” “Demons come here?!” Kochishimaru asked. “Duh,” Vithiriod said. “Theronia is a big enemy for demons. The last demon attack was 12 years ago and was led by Sasusu.” “And how do you know that?” Kochishimaru asked. “I read it in a book obviously,” Vithiriod replied. “And you have the mood to read books?” Kochishimaru asked. “What kind of a question is that?” Vithiriod asked. “I mean, it is weird that somebody doesn’t read those amazing books.” “Well, I don’t like books,” Kochishimaru said. “It’s boring just sitting down there and staring at words.” “It’s not just staring at words!” Vithiriod exclaimed. “It’s interesting, and you get into the book.” “That is so not true!” Kochishimaru cried. “Yes, it is!” Vithiriod retorted. “No, it’s not!” “Yes, it is!” “No!” “Yes!” “No!” “Yes!” “Okay, stop!” “You’re right,” Vithiriod said. “We should sleep. Tomorrow we’re going to wake up early.” “And how do you know when we’re going to wake up?” Kochishimaru inquired. “I didn’t say class is going to start early.” Vithiriod said. “What I mean is that we have to wake up early so whenever Mr. Mothero shouts at the students to wake up, we will be fresh. If we wake up at the time he shouts, then we will be sleepy and unable to concentrate at the beginning of class.” What is wrong with this guy? both of them thought. Vithiriod thought that Kochishimaru was too unserious and Kochishimaru thought that Vithiriod was too serious. “Okay, good night!” Vithiriod said, and immediately fell on the bed with closed eyes. Kochishimaru sighed. When Vithiriod heard this, he knew that Kochishimaru wasn’t sleeping. “Lay down!” he said, with his eyes still closed. “Fine!” Kochishimaru said. And he lay down quietly. Category:Chapter